paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Masks (Payday 2)
In Payday 2, players can customize a cosmetic mask to personalize their character. A custom mask consists of, a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the masks in PAYDAY: The Heist, which either are always available or become unlocked for meeting certain specifications, masks in Payday 2 are randomly given by the 'pick a card' screen at the end of each heist if the player selects a mask card. The mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once. Each player is only given a specific amount of mask slots, but masks can be sold for in-game currency and to free up a mask slot. David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all four characters. Masks A mask can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you have applied any color, pattern or material. Even if you leave any of the 3 slots empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can sell a customized mask but you are unable to recover any components. Note that " " comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. Obtaining it from cards requires you to have bought the lootbag DLC which is now available for 4.99$ on Xbox 360 and PS3. * items are unlocked by default. * items are community items. * items are from a DLC. * items are from a special event. * items are "Infamous" (rare) items. Default Default masks. Cannot be sold or unlocked from card drops. When you equip this mask, it changes depending on what character you are. Mask9.png| Community These masks are available by joining the Payday 2 Community Group. Once you join, it's unlocked, but can still be obtained from card drops. Mark.png| }} $7,250 communityhockey.png| }} $9,000 happysanta.png| }} $7,500 Lootbag DLC Requires the "Lootbag DLC". On PC, this can only be obtained from card drops if you pre-ordered the game. This DLC can still be bought for $4.99 on console. Skull mask.png| $6,750 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack DLC Requires the "A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack" DLC (4-Pack for $0.99) Santa mad.png| }} $7,500 Santa surprise.png| }} $7,500 Santa drunk.png| }} $7,500 Armored Transport DLC Requires "The Armored Transport" DLC. ($6.99) 37th.png| }} $10,800 42nd.png| }} $10,800 43rd.png| }} $10,800 44th.png| }} $10,800 Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #01" DLC. ($4.99) Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| }} $10,500 Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #02" DLC. ($4.99) Alpha Force.png| }} $13,500 Commander Crime.png| }} $13,500 Gage Blade, The.png| }} $13,500 Troubled War Veteran, The.png| }} $13,500 Twisted Metal DLC Available on Playstation Network Only! Free of charge. sweettooth.png| $10,250 Halloween 2013 Update These masks were from the 2013 Halloween Update. They can no longer be obtained. frank.png| }} $8,250 pumkingking.png| }} $8,250 venomorph.png| }} $8,250 witch.png| }} $8,250 angrybaby.png| }} $11,000 crybaby.png| }} $11,000 happybaby.png| }} $11,000 brazilbaby.png| }} $11,000 Death Wish Update These masks are unlocked when beating every mission (if a missions has a normal and pro job variant, you need to complete both) on a certain difficulty. For example, beat all mission on Death Wish difficulty to unlock the Death Wish Skull. Just like with the Infamy Tree Masks, they cannot be sold or obtained from a card drop. skullhard.png| }} $0 skullveryhard.png| }} $0 skulloverkill.png| }} $0 skulloverkillplus.png| }} $0 Infamy Reward These masks are Infamy tree rewards, unlocked when spending an infamy point. They can't drop during a Payday and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. The Heat.png| }} $0 The Plague Doctor.png| }} $0 The Butcher.png| }} $0 The Specialist.png| }} $0 The Spectre.png| }} $0 Infamous These are very rare items, and can only be obtained from card drops when you reach Reputation 100, with the exception of the masks from the Death Wish update. mask3.png| }} $48,750 mask4.png| }} $48,750 hoxton.png| }} $48,750 wolf.png| }} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| }} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| }} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| }} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| }} $61,250 Anonymous.png| }} $45,000 The Cthulu.png| }} $55,000 The Dillenger Death Mask.png| }} $61,250 mask23.png| }} $55,000 Normal These masks can be unlocked via card drops. Nothing special needed to obtain these masks. mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs. Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr. Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr. Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr. Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Materials Patterns Colors Colors are one-time-use items. If a set of colors is used on a single mask, then it will be permanently removed from your inventory. In some cases, the color shown in the squares differs significantly when applied to a mask; for example, for some masks, dark blue might become sky blue, and light blue might become pure white. Note that " " comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. * items are unlocked by default. * items are from a DLC. * items are "Infamous" (rare) items. Achievements Trivia * THIS WAS FUCKED BY SOMEBODY * Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2)